Forum rules FS
Welcome Summoners! The Final Sky team is very happy to welcome you in our forum! In order to maintain a pleasant climate in the forum, we expect that you show a minimum amount of respect and unterstanding for other community members and the Final Sky Team. Community members that post on the these forums should be able to do so without having to fear hostility or disrespect. The following set of rules is provided as to further outline our expectations when it comes to your conduct on these forums. We reserve the right to change these rules at any time, so it is a good idea to have a look at them from time to time. Please note that these rules should be considered as an addendum to our Terms of Service (http://www.aeriagames.com/policy/terms) - they do not replace them. General behavior *'Please do not, under any circumstance, insult a member of this community – or provoke them into insulting/attacking someone else.' These forums are not the place for personal insults or feuds, and you are expected to take that kind of behavior somewhere else. If you are having trouble with a particular person, please sort out your dispute by using private messages. *'Do not insult or provoke members of the Final Sky Team, including the Game Sages. '''There may be times where you do not agree with the actions of individual team members or Aeria Games as a whole. We understand that. Still, publicly insulting or otherwise attacking members of the Aeria Games team is not the proper way to show your disapproval. Please, discuss the issue at hand with a GS or GM in private instead. *'Do not harass another member of this community. Cyber bullying is a problem these days, and we strive to keep it away from these forums. Please treat other community members with respect and leave them alone if they wish to be left alone. *'Do not post any racist or discriminating remarks. '''We here at Aeria Games believe that each and every member of this community should be treated as an equal, no matter their nationality, gender, religious belief, sexual orientation or ethnicity and we expect the same behavior from you. *'Please do not, under any circumstance, threaten to bring physical harm to a member of this community - or anyone else. Also, avoid wishing for someone to come to physical harm. (e.g. “I hope you get cancer and die”). 'Threats of (physical) violence against someone are taken extremely serious and will have serious consequences if you ever violate this rule. So, in your own interest, don’t even think about doing something like this. Please don’t say that we have not warned you. Trolling *'Trolls have no place on these forums. Do not create threads that have the purpose of trolling another member of this community. A troll is someone that feeds upon the annoyance and anger of other community members. It creates posts for that purpose alone – to cause disharmony and conflict. Any and all responses to a troll will only make them stronger, so it’s best to not respond to them at all. Don’t feed the troll. *'Do not disrupt events started by the Aeria Games Staff & the Game Sages.' From time to time the Aeria staff or a Game Sage will start special forum events, allowing community members to join and win some nice prizes for their efforts. In most cases, a response in a certain thread is required to participate in these events. Please do not spam these threads and only use them as required or allowed by the event rules. Spamming the threads with completely useless contents and random comments will be considered as ‘event disruption’ and be treated accordingly. Cheats & “Hacks” *'Please do not publicly accuse another member of this community (or a guild) of hacking.' Also, please avoid posting screenshots or any other content that might or might not support your claim. Instead, you should use the proper avenue (a ticket) for reporting suspected cheaters in private. *''' Avoid any discussions about the use of cheats (“hacks”) – neither should you promote the use of cheats on these forums. Cheating is a serious offense and we have a zero tolerance policy towards it. For that reason, no debates about this topic are permitted on the forums, at all. Spamming/Powerposting ("Postfarming"), Thread Necros & 3rd Party Advertisement *'''Please do not spam the forums by creating multiple threads or posts with no or completely irrelevant content (e.g. replying with “lol” to a perfectly valid debate). We know it’s tempting – that new forum title awaits and it’s just.a.few.more posts to get it. But please, don’t spam threads & posts just to get your next forum title (or just for fun, either). If you have something meaningful to say, feel free to post – but posts that only contain a few letters (“lol”, “rofl”, etc…) or content that is in no way related to the original topic of the thread should be avoided. *'Please try to post in the proper part of the board.' When posting a thread, please ensure that you do so in the proper section of the board. Discussing issues completely unrelated to Meastia in the General Discussion is probably not a good idea. *'Please do not create multiple threads concerning the same topic. Search is your friend.' Please check if a thread concerning the topic you wish to talk about already exists. If one does exist, and it is not older than 60 days, please post in that thread and do not create a new one. *'Do not revive ancient threads. What is dead should stay dead.' Necromancy, while certainly a very elaborate, entertaining and very dark art, must not be practiced on these forums. If a thread has had no response in 60 days or more, please do not post in it and create a new one instead. *'Do not post advertisements for any product not sold by Aeria Games.' While we recognize that there are a lot of interesting products out there, especially games, we do not wish to have these advertised on our forums. Any and all threads or posts that do advertise a product that is not affiliated in any way with Aeria Games will be considered as “spam”. Account trade / -sharing / -scamming *'Each account created by you may only be used by you and you alone. It is in your very own interest to keep your login data to yourself. Do not share it with anyone else.' We take account trade and account sharing very seriously - even if it's just on the forums. Any and all players found to be sharing/trading their account are subject to prompt punitive action by the administration. *'Please do not ask members of this community for the login data to their account(s)!' As indicated above, account data is to be kept private. Any attempt to gain access to another person’s account will have severe consequences. There is no free AP. Anyone asking you for your login data to give you AP or items is trying to scam you. Game Sages or Game Masters will NEVER ask for your password! Administrative Action & You *'Please do not recreate threads closed by the administration in an attempt to continue the debate that was interrupted by the closure of the previous thread. '''From time to time an Administrator (GM) or Moderator may elect to close a thread for certain reasons. If a thread is closed, a post will be made in that thread, with a short explanation of the reasons for the thread closure. If you created the thread and feel that it should be reopened, contact the person that closed the thread IN PRIVATE and explain why. Do not recreate the thread. *'Impersonating a member of the Final Sky staff OR a Game Sage must be avoided at all cost. Doing either will lead to the closure of your account. *'''Please do not attempt to discuss action taken by the administration against your (or someone else’s) account in public. Instead, you should use the proper avenue (a ticket) to appeal the decision. Losing access to your game account is bad, and may often appear to be unfair. However, we do not take such decisions lightly and will only act if compelling evidence is available. Discussing bans on the forums will only cause unrest or make you a ripe target for a Forum Troll – so don’t do it. Instead, send a ticket to us and we’ll see if anything can be done. Privacy & Copyright Infringement *'Do not post information of a private nature' (e.g. postal addresses, phone numbers, email addresses, IP addresses and the contents of a ticket or other private conversations…) 'on these forums. '''We value the privacy of each member of this community. For that reason, and because EU privacy law requires it, it is absolutely forbidden to post private information of any kind on our forums. Pictures of other persons are also considered to be “private information”. Do NOT post the picture of another person unless you have their express, written consent. *'Please do not post content that is infringing upon the copyright of another party. This includes links to websites that promote copyright infringement. '''Copyright infringement is a complete “no go” on these forums. Do not post material (music, videos, pictures) if you do not have the proper license to post it. We reserve the right to remove any and all threads or post that infringe upon the copyright of another party. If you think that a thread or post is infringing upon your copyright, please contact us. Your wiki/forum profile & signature *When creating your wiki/forum profile, please put an extra effort into making sure that the contents of your profile does not infringe upon the copyright of others. Also, any offensive or otherwise questionable materials (as determined by the Administration) should not be part of your profile. *Your forum avatar may not exceed the dimensions of 200x200 pixels and a file size of 60kb. * Your forum signature may not exceed the size of 700x200 pixels and a file size of 120kb. We are looking forward to read you! Team Final Sky.